What Now?
by NHforever23
Summary: First story, about Haley and Nathan set right after the latest episode. Was sleeping with Haley a mistake for Nathan? Includes Naley, Brucas, and just Peyton for now.
1. Chapter 1

Where are we now? Haley keeps asking herself this question. She awoke that morning to find Nathan gone and a simple note in his place. It read…

Hales,

Had to go to practice, I'll call you later.

Love,

Nathan

_Call you later? That's it, was last night a mistake to him? Because it wasn't for me, god, last night was the best thing that's happened since I've been back. He finally opened up and let me in again. Please don't let him think it was a mistake,_ she thought to herself. _I'm reading way too much into this, it's just a note…_

She dressed quickly and started on her walk home. But her thoughts quickly turned to Nathan again. _God, please don't let this be a mistake to him, please. I can't handle another set back. He did sign it with love though, that counts for something. Chris is gone and we can finally get our lives back on track. We were doing so well. Stop Haley you're ready way too much into this, _she told herself as she climbed the stairs to her apartment. She walks in and sees no sign of Brooke,

"Brooke, ya home?"

No answer. Haley walks into the bedroom and sees that Brooke's bed is still made. _Guess Brooke and Luke got back together, good for them. They deserve to be happy._

Haley takes a long, hot shower, wanting to erase the memory of last night, but at the same time not wanting to. She was so torn, she just needed to talk to Nathan. _Why hadn't he called yet?_ Her thoughts start to drift back to Nathan when the phone rings. Haley thinking is has to be Nathan, runs to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Haley, is Brooke there?"

"No she's not. What's going on Peyton?"

"Nothing…"

"Don't lie, I can tell something is wrong, spill."

"Yea um…do you think you could come over for awhile?"

"Of course, I'll be right over."

"Thanks."

"You know I'm always here for you. I'll see you in a bit."

Haley walks to Peyton's thankful to have something else to occupy her mind instead of Nathan. When she arrives, she finds Peyton sitting in her room, crying. Haley runs over to her and envelopes her in a big hug.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok."

Peyton pulls away from her a little and says,

"I think I'm going crazy."

"No you're not, you've just got a lot of stuff going on. You want to talk about it?"

"No, I just want to forget about everything for awhile."

"Ok, why don't we go see a movie."

"Yea, that'd be nice."

Haley calls the theatre for movie times while Peyton gets ready.

"Alright, King Kong starts in 10 minutes, sound good?"

"Sounds great, I love big gorilla men who fall in love with human women."

"Well, it's either that or The Family Stone, and I am not in the mood for a love story."

"It's cool, bring on King Kong."

They were just settling into their seats in the theatre with popcorn and the works when Peyton noticed Brooke and Lucas sitting two rows in front of them and they were defiantly not there to watch a movie.

"Urgh, not something I want to see right now."

"What?"

Peyton points to Brooke and Lucas, Haley responds,

"Oh ew, me either. Why don't we just sit in the back and sneak out right after. They'll never see us."

"Ok."

They enjoyed the movie and ran out as soon as the credits started to play. But Brooke and Lucas were right behind them.

"Hey Haley, Peyton!" Luke yelled to them. They tired to ignore it, but gave up and went to talk to him.

"Oh hey guys, what's going on?" Peyton asked.

"Yea, Luke aren't you supposed to be at practice?" Haley questioned.

"Yea but I wanted to spend some time with Brooke. We got back together last night."

"I figured congratulations. I'm so happy for you guys." Haley says as she brings both of them into a group hug.

"Yea, congratulations." Peyton responds. "Well, I really should be going. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Wait Peyton I'll come with you." Haley says running to catch up with Peyton.

"No, it's ok. I want to be alone for awhile."

"You sure?"

"Yea, I'll call you later."

"You better, or I'll hunt you down." Haley says playfully, she gives Peyton a hug and heads home.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Haley returned to the apartment it wasalmost time to turn around and head to her shift at the café. She quickly retouches her lip gloss, and headed out the door, so deep in thought she didn't even notice Nathan standing at the door. She ran right into him on her way out.

"Ow, geez Hales, you should really look where you're going."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Nathan, I was just…thinking about some stuff guess I didn't see you there, sorry."

"It's ok."

there's an awkward pause as they both stare into each others eyes, Haley desperately wanted to just hold him again, she fought off the urge to hug him and stuffed her hands in her jeans pocket. Nathan finally broke the silence…

"Well I just came by because I want to talk to you about last night and us."

"Yea I think we need to talk about that too. But I'm already late for work, why don't you meet me at the café, after my shift."

"Alright, I'll see you at eight."

"Okay." She said trying to put a smile on her face.

With that he left and she headed to the café.

Her thoughts were still on the conversation they had, had while she worked. _Well he wants to talk that's good, at least he's not going to ignore what happened, that's good right? God, why doesn't that clock move faster!_ She was only half way through her shift and it had felt like a lifetime. She tried to keep busy, filling people's cups, straightening up, restocking things, but her mind still drifted. She worried about Peyton. Although they had just become friends again she couldn't help but wonder if there was anything she could do to help. She wanted Peyton to let her in, let her help. That's just how Haley was, if her friends were in need she was the first one that wanted to help them.

Finally it was almost eight o'clock. She turned the Open sign to Closed and went about cleaning the tables and putting the dishes away. By the time she looked at the clock it was ten minutes after eight, but Nathan hadn't showed up yet. Haley started to worry, _Oh don't even tell me he isn't coming, what the hell? He wanted to talk, we **need** to talk. He better show up…alright deep breaths, chill out James-Scott, he'll show up._

She was just about to leave when he finally showed up.

"Sorry I'm late, my dad wouldn't leave me alone." He then smiled at her and all was forgotten.

"Oh it's alright, I was running late on closing tonight anyway." She smiled back.

"So, shall we?" He asked, cocking his arm so she could hook hers through his.

"We shall." She gladly took his arm and for the first time that night felt a calm rush over her.

They walked in silence not really knowing where they would end up. Eventually they made their way to the beach. They sat down and stared at the crashing waves for awhile until Haley finally spoke…

"Where are we now?" She whispered half talking to herself, but wanting him to hear it too. After a few seconds Nathan responded.

"We're at the beach."

"No, I mean where are **we** now?" She asked again waving her hands between the two of them.

"Oh…." He didn't have time to respond because Haley interrupted him,

"Look, last night was great, hell it was perfect. But if you want to pretend like it didn't happen, because you aren't ready. That's fine with me, we can just go back to how we were before last night happened. We were making so much progress and I don't want to lose all of that. So, whatever you want to do is alright with me."

Throughout her little speech, Haley couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes. After she was done, he took her chin in his hand and glided her head to face his. She was on the brink of tears.

"Haley, that's not what I want. Last night was not a mistake to me, if I thought that it wouldn't have happened. I'm ready for us again. I want it to be us again."

By now the tears were freely falling down her face.

"Me too, I love you so much."

"I love you more." He then kissed her sweet and softly at first, but it soon turned passionate and full of wanting.

"Let's get out of here." She said with a smile playing on her lips.

"We can go to the beach house, my mom left me the key." He replied, with a similar smile on his face.

With that said, he took her hand in his and they hurriedly make their way to the beach house.


End file.
